


Like a threesome with Harry and Hermione

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons have an arrangement. Skye is invited to participate. Much giggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a threesome with Harry and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine this takes place during season one before shit gets real. Happy fun times for all.

Skye thought later on that it really shouldn't have been any surprise. I mean, they were joined at the hip, more so than most married couples. They riffed off each other in their work; they spent hours together on duty, and then hung out together in their downtime to eat weirdly flavored chips that they called "crisps" and watch obscure British tv that they called "telly". It really shouldn't have surprised her that FitzSimmons were sharing the sexytimes, too.

It did surprise her, though, that first time she barged into the lab mainly to bug them because she was BORED, bored bored bored, and Ward just kept being square-jawed and taciturn and handing her manuals to read, and there was Fitz leaning against Simmons who was leaning against a stool. They were both giggling, Fitz's voice turned high and girly, Simmons' dropped into a throaty chuckle, and was his hand up her skirt under that lab coat--

Judging by the matching shades of bright red their faces turned, it was.

So okay, she was embarrassed at having embarrassed them and everybody was embarrassed all around, but it was cool. Knowing that FitzSimmons were getting it on was like watching a Harry/Hermione fanfic come to life, and she'd always shipped Harry/Hermione, though not in a crazy way. She had a life, after all.

She still felt, though, that she had a right to be surprised when Jemma asked her if she wanted to play along.

She was relaxing in her bunk, scrolling through Tumblr when Simmons' cheery voice came through the comm. "Skye, might I talk to you for just a moment?"

Skye opened the door and there was Simmons, wearing a fuzzy robe over a long Victorian-ish nightgown and looking strangely bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for so late at night.

"Hey, Jem, what's up?" She patted the bunk and Jemma sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Leo and I have been talking," she began, and how weird *that* sounded--nobody called Fitz by his first name. Skye hadn't even known what his first name was for weeks. "And we've come to an agreement and decided I should be the one to ask you."

She paused, looking at Skye from the corner of her eye. Skye smiled encouragingly. "Uh-huh?"

"You know that Leo and I... that we...." Jemma bit her lip.

Skye rummaged her memory and came up with something suitably British. "Make the beast with two backs?"

Jemma tittered, covering her mouth with one hand. "Well, yes, we have that sort of relationship. Or, well, the relationship that we have includes--that. It's sort of, well, we don't, we have an arrangement--"

"You two are friends with benefits?"

Jemma nodded, if "nodding" was the right word for something that involved her whole upper body. "That's it, that's a very good way of putting it. We have the benefits of, of *sex*, in addition to our friendship. And our working partnership."

Skye was pretty sure that working partnership was the most important part of things for FitzSimmons, and that was cool, too. "So what did you want to ask me?"

For the first time, Jemma looked at her directly. "We'd like to invite you to come to bed with us. If you fancy it."

It felt like expecting to fall and instead being caught. Expecting a slap and getting a kiss. Skye gulped and realized she was staring at Jemma's lips. Soft and full and pink, slightly parted, slightly curved in a hopeful smile.

She leaned forward and brushed her mouth against Jemma's. Jemma drew her in with an excited breath and the scent of lavender soap and mint toothpaste and hungry nibbling, stroking, nuzzling. When Jemma finally leaned back, Skye took a deep breath--she needed it, whoa--and looked down at her laptop.

"I guess I'd better shut this down," she said, grinning. Jemma grinned back.

"Come and find us," Jemma said, and slipped out.

Skye followed her instincts and headed not for Simmons' bunk or Fitz's, but for the lab. Her instincts were right: Even before the door opened, she could hear that giggling again, Fitz high and Jemma low.

They both turned to look at her, bright-eyed and almost quivering. Jemma had shed her fuzzy robe and her slippers--it was warm enough in the lab--but was still wearing her Victorian nightie. Fitz had on a ratty bathrobe that might have belonged to Arthur Dent, but it hung open to show off his bare chest and dark boxer shorts.

Jemma held out a hand and Skye took it, and then they were dragging her out of the main lab into a storage area that was already fixed up with an air mattress, pillows, blankets, even a small lamp, much more atmospheric than the ceiling lights.

"Shh, shh," Fitz said, as Skye began giggling along with Jemma. Jemma was pulling off Skye's shirt and then pushing Fitz's robe off his shoulders, and Fitz went thump on his butt on the air mattress and there was more giggling as the girls knelt beside him.

In the lamplight, Fitz's chest was dotted with freckles along his collarbone, dusted with short curled hairs. He wasn't a chiseled mass of muscle like Ward, but of course, Skye wasn't expecting him to be that way. She wanted to know how he kissed and what he smelled like and what was pushing out the front of his boxer shorts, and he had pretty legs, the legs of a regular walker. She lowered herself onto his chest and offered a friendly smile.

"I've already had a kiss from Simmons. I think you owe me one, too, huh Fitz?"

He didn't object or resist when she brought her mouth onto his. No flinching, no shyness; he kissed curiously, thoroughly, the way he looked at unfamiliar tech or analyzed a problem. When Skye ran her hand down his belly, she found him bare and hard. Jemma was swinging his shorts from one hand.

"Nice trick," Skye said, and gave Fitz's cock a good stroke. He thrust upward with an extremely urgent groan, and Jemma practically yanked Skye's hand away from him.

"Sorry, not just yet," Jemma said. Fitz looked to her, pushing her gown up so he could stroke her slim, smooth thigh. Skye felt just a touch jealous; she hadn't shaved her legs in way too long, things had been a little busy, after all.

"We were thinking you might let us--"

"--do the work?" Fitz finished, lifting himself on his elbows.

With Skye settled between them, Fitz began working on her bra with his usual attention to detail, while Jemma skimmed off Skye's jeans and panties as quickly as she had done with Fitz's shorts. She stroked Skye's hair and her belly and thighs, avoiding the obvious spots, while Fitz started kissing her breasts, slow soft kisses that traced a figure-eight around them. Skye reached for his springy curly hair, his warm freckled shoulders, Jemma's soft breasts swaying over her. When Fitz's tongue found her nipple, her legs fell open of their own accord, and Jemma's fingers stroked inquisitively down the folds of her cunt, finding the eager wetness pooling there.

"Oh, oh," Skye arched, twisted. Jemma caught her hand, pressed it down to the blanket. Fitz was sucking her nipple, humming softly in his throat, and Jemma was stroking her steadily, cunt to clit, getting her more hot and more wet and more open with every stroke.

Fitz's mouth suddenly left her breasts, no, that was not okay. She opened her eyes and her mouth and saw Jemma offering her hand to Fitz, who bent his head and lapped obediently at Skye's juices glistening on Jemma's fingers. Oh fuck, oh god, these two were going to kill her, they worked together like a well-oiled machine, a sex machine, and was Fitz going-- He dropped between her thighs with a reckless grin and applied his tongue to her clit.

Skye smothered a yell with the back of her wrist as her first orgasm hit. Fitz wasn't subtle, he was enthusiastic, but enthusiastic worked just fine. He licked her with long lavish strokes, sucked on her clit, gave her a moment's break by kissing the insides of her thighs (which were actually quivering), then dove back in again, lifting her ass in his hands and actually getting his tongue inside her.

She didn't notice she was begging, "Oh god, please, please," until Jemma's firm cool fingers slipped inside her. Limp with relief, then arching like a live wire as Jemma found the magic spot and vibrated her fingers against it. This time it was Fitz who smothered her scream behind a considerate hand while Jemma worked her relentlessly, building to an orgasm--a third!--that left her sinking into the mattress like spilled water.

She lay there panting and watching FitzSimmons kiss, Jemma licking Skye's taste off of Fitz's mouth, their hands playing over one another. Fitz's hand slipped between Jemma's thighs and worked busily until she cried out loud and sharp against his cheek. She slid down from her knees to her butt with a happy sigh, and Fitz turned back to Skye. "May I fuck you now?"

Christ, that accent was sexy. She'd never be able to listen to him explain some technobabble now without thinking of how he asked nicely if he could fuck her. "Yeah, come on," she said, nodding. At once Jemma was there with a condom, slicking onto Fitz deftly with a stroke of his cock before and a caress of his balls after. Fitz moaned softly and turned on his knees to get between Skye's feet. She urged him forward and guided his cock in with one hand.

Fitz moaned soulfully and sank down into her. God, that felt good, the fullness and friction, the weight of him and the smell of excitement on his skin. He got his hands under her shoulders and started an easy rhythm, trailing kisses over her breasts again. Jemma leaned over her, stroking her hair and Fitz's, petting his back and his ass, and murmuring small encouraging things about how lovely they looked, and how good it must feel. The pleasure built up until Fitz was biting his lip and Skye was shuddering with another climax.

"Hold on, hold on," Jemma broke in. Whimpering, Fitz stilled, drew away. "Get on your back now, Fitz. Here, Skye, get on top."

Fitz obeyed, and Skye went along with it, straddling his hips to take him in again. He didn't seem surprised when Jemma, in turn, straddled his face, lowering herself so he lick her while Skye rode him.

"Efficient," Skye chuckled, rolling her hips. Jemma giggled and leaned forward to take Skye's face in her hands for a kiss.

Between Fitz's cock right where she wanted it, and Jemma's hands and mouth everywhere else, and Jemma's tits and Jemma's clit and Fitz's flickering tongue--well, the next little while was a happy blur. Jemma flushed deeply and made high, shocked-sounding noises when she came. Fitz wasn't loud, but he gripped Skye's hips with surprising strength as he bucked up into her.

With a lot of sighing, Skye and Jemma settled down on either side of Fitz, his arms around them. Jemma looked blissful and that was how Skye felt.

"We can't sleep here, you know," Fitz mumbled.

"Right," Skye said, yawning. She didn't really want to sleep on the storage room floor; she wanted to go back to her bunk and crash, but not just yet.

Fitz suddenly snored, then wheezed when Jemma poked him in the ribs. That led to all three of them sitting up.

"Let's do this again sometime, huh?"

"That would be lovely." Jemma beamed, and Skye giggled. It really was like having a threesome with Harry and Hermione.


End file.
